


Want to do something for the city

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [14]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Geno is one footballeur, Hugs, M/M, Sid is one hockey player, Tea is okay for feel better, little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid was sad that he couldn't score and win some games with Pens for give joy to the city after what has happened to the city.He wanted to do something.Geno was the same because he was sad because they lost and thought it's was his fault.





	Want to do something for the city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> This fic is for you @eafay70 i know how you feel about what have happen to Pittsburgh some weeks ago. And i wanted to do this fic.

Sid enters at home a little angry after their last defeat, he wanted so much to do better for the city to give them joy after What have happened.  
  
He has almost fought, it's was so wrong of him. Fortunately, Jack was here...  
  
Right now he just wanted to be with Zhenya.  
  
Zhenya was already sad because Sunday they have lost during playoff Of MLS where they lost in shootout.  
He really wanted to bring the trophy to the city...  
  
They hugged each other and they will go in their bedroom after drinking the cup of tea for maybe relaxing or maybe bring the cup with them.  
Jack have do it, he told them "It's one of my recipe for when days are not okay"  
  
"Thanks, Jack"  
"You're Welcome"  
  
At first, Geno was jealous of Jack because of his past with Sid but little by little he changed his mind. Because they both know where the heart of Sid goes.  
  
"Tell Sid, we will do it better for the city. I believe it"  
"I have heard you and don't worry about this."  
  
When Jack leaves they go in the bed where Sid started to talk about the game and everything.  
"I want to bring joy to the city, they deserve so much to have happiness right now"  
  
"I know it, Sidka..."  
  
Sid understand too well Zhenya after have watched the game of Riverhounds... Especially since Zhenya thinks it's his fault because he missed the shootout.  
  
When they were in the bed "I'm so mad about myself that I didn't score the last game... I just wanted..."  
"I know, I have missed the shootout of the win, I know how you feel Sidka..."  
  
They hug each other for a while and say nothing, just be with each other and be close.  
  
"I was thinking to maybe do some call about other football players if..."  
  
"If what?" asked Sid  
  
"If they would want to participate to one charity game for the city and for the tree of life..."  
  
"Zhenya, I think it's one wonderful idea I could help you and you could do soccer player vs hockey player."  
  
"That just wonderful"  
  
They spend the night cuddled together.  
  
The next day Geno start making calls about some soccer player like Ibrahimovic, Rooney  
  
Sid told Geno that all the team has accepted to come and that he will ask other player and maybe talk with Ovi about this.  
  
Where soon Sid and Geno do one press conference and tell about the game that they will organize during one international break of soccer and also during one week off of NHL.


End file.
